Twilight: Skyfall
by ItsukoAkatsuki
Summary: Claudia Parker's life wasn't like the life of many girls her age. For the last five years she has been running from an unknown creature that won't stop until she is dead or worse. After surviving a recent attack she decides that moving to a small town named Forks will be the best choice to evade those who are hunting her. But what awaits her is the same thing she is running from...


ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody! To all my readers from Blood Ties and to all my new readers; I hope you enjoy this story and all reviews are helpful. I will be putting a short, seemingly, description of Claudia below so you can get a picture of her personality and past. I'm also putting up a polyvore link up so you can see what her attire is for this chapter and future chapters. Once again, I hope you enjoy this story, and so, with that, let's begin Claudia's story…

Claudia's Attire: w w twilight_skyfall_claudias_attire_ch/set?id=75889907

(A/N): I have to put the link up like that because this website doesn't like links for some reason. You can also go to my profile where I have my polyvore profile linked and you can see it from there.

Claudia Parker: Claudia was born and raised in Miami, Florida. She is fifteen years old but appears and acts like her own person; she is very intelligent, she takes classes that are two years above her grade. Her parents were happily married until she was ten years old; that was when her Mother suddenly walked out, leaving her and her Father to fend for themselves. Claudia has an older brother who is currently serving in Afghanistan; a deployed soldier in the US Army. Claudia's Father, Nolan, was once a respected US Army lieutenant but was honorably discharged when he suffered a life-threatening injury, he was paralyzed from the waist down for over three years but thanks to physical therapy he is able to walk again, only sometimes needing a cane.

#

Chapter 1: Life is about Living and Shit…

 _Don't Mess with Ouija Boards by Falling in Reverse_

The first thing I felt when I broke out of my unconscious state was my head. It was pounding, like someone was hitting me with a metal baseball bat, over and over. My hearing came next, slowly but surely. All I could hear was the blaring of the car horn. The rest of my senses gradually came to me. I could hardly feel anything on my body; it was almost like I had been asleep for a long time. It seemed like forever before I could move my eyelids. It took a lot of strength, strength I barely had, to even open them slightly. I didn't know why it was taking so much energy to do this; how badly was I hurt? I tried to focus on something else, anything. I didn't want to fade back into unconsciousness. The car horn was blaring from deep within the car; despite the fact that we were no longer moving. I tried opening my eyes again. It was easier to open them this time but I was still feeling weak. Like I could fall back into the darkness at any second. When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry, clouded, I was pretty sure I had dirt in my eyes. They eventually began to sharpen and soon I could make out the smashed windshield above me.

The windshield was destroyed. Almost every part of it was cracked and there was a large gaping hole right in the middle. The hole was big enough to force a person through, and it was splattered with a dark crimson liquid. The moment I realized what it was I felt my stomach flip and then I could finally feel my body. It took a moment before I could move my limbs but I was being cautious for a reason. I might have broken bones so I moved them gently so I wouldn't feel any more pain, and thankfully they were mostly stiff and not broken. _Thank goodness…_

I tried lifting my head then but it only hovered for a quick second before coming back down on the dashboard.

"Ahh…!" I yelped, my head exploded in pain. I took a few deep breaths and tried again; using my hands this time. I flattened them on the dashboard and slowly forced myself up. My head screamed in protest, my eyes watering from the pulsing pain, but I managed to lift my head off the dash. I slammed myself against the passenger seat. I was actually wheezing from the exertion. Patches of my vision was beginning to darken in response. I fought as hard as I could to keep myself from passing out again but I ended up fading off for several minutes.

Blooding was dripping from my chin and I had a nasty, murky, taste in my mouth. I spat some of it out and let my head fall back into the seat. I whimpered, the seatbelt was cutting into my skin. It had locked itself the moment we crashed. I had jerked hard before my head collided with the windshield. I took this time to catch my breath but between the seatbelt digging into my skin and the pain coming from my head, it was difficult. The slightest movement made my head hurt. I slowly lifted my hands and felt my face for cuts or bruises.

 _I'm going to have a black eye_ I thought when my finger touched the large swelling around my left eye. It was pretty swollen but I could still see out of it, hardly. I reached higher and that's where I felt warm blood. There was a lot more than I was expecting. I continued until I touched something on the top of my head, a large pain made me gasp, dropping my hand instantly. Judging from the pain I was in, and from the amount of blood, the gash on my head was deep. I hadn't been unconscious for very long.

I didn't have to look at the driver's side to know that my taxi driver was dead; I already knew. My eyes drifted to the driver side, and just like I thought, the taxi driver was gone. The white air bag was covered with his blood. The blood then made a trail to the hole in the windshield, and then out onto the hood of the car.

 _I knew it…I knew_ **he** _would take him…but why didn't_ **he** _take me first?_

I laid my head back and just waited for the longest time; that is, until the car horn was really starting to get on my nerves. I opened my eyes again and started to move. I took the seatbelt off and cursed, it had cut into my skin so removing it stung. I felt more stiffness but no overwhelming pain. I sighed with relief. It could've been a lot worse, I was lucky. I looked down at my blood stained clothes and assumed it was either from my head or from the taxi driver.

 _Poor guy…he was probably just an everyday, average, Joe working to support his family…if I had known that this would've happened…I would've waited, at least until the sun came up…_ **he** _never comes out during the day…good God,_ **he** _could be watching me right now, I need to get to the train station…_

The passenger door was pretty banged-up from the impact so I didn't have to push hard to get it to swing open. I took my time stepping out but when I thought about **him** , possibly watching me, waiting to strike, I hurried my pace, and tried not to think about my injuries.

Adrenaline started to pump through my veins and it numbed the pain to some degree. It still hurt but it was bearable. I carefully stood up and used the door for leverage; I took a baby step forward, and limped a little. I lowered my head and tried to get that nasty tasting liquid out of my mouth, it dripped down my chin until I spat it out.

I stood up straight, catching my breath, and my eyes wandered to the hood of the taxi. It was completely smashed. I could even see where the car had shattered around **him**. The yellow color was covered with the taxi driver's blood. There was enough there that I could literately smell it, I gagged in response.

I sprawled my hand onto the hood and used it to walk around the car, leaning on it for support. I was moving slowly, taking one step at a time, but I stopped immediately when my eyes landed on something, actually not something, someone, lying face down in the middle of the road…the taxi driver.

He was lying on the roadway; his clothes were ripped and stained with blood. His neck was ripped out and what blood he had left was oozing out through the wound. I closed my eyes, my stomach flipped again, and I shuddered. I managed to keep myself from getting sick. Normally, any girl my age would react worse than I did but this was a scene I had seen more times than I would've liked, all brought on by the same man.

To be honest; the person I was referring to wasn't a man, he was in no way human. The _man_ I was referring to was a vampire, yes a vampire, and I know what you're probably thinking. That I'm crazy, but I'm telling the truth. But that's not the worst part. This vampire wasn't like the kind of vampires that most people have seen in the movies or have read in books. Mainly, because he was real and he had been stalking me for the last five years, possibly longer but I wasn't entirely sure.

 _I was ten years old when I started to notice a dark figure following me from school. At first he did nothing but appear at the end of dark alleyways or on the other side of the street. He did nothing but stare at me. Although, I couldn't see his face. He always wore a hooded jacket that was two sizes too big for him, and I never saw his face._

 _When it first started, I never really paid much attention to it; mostly because I was ten. I had more important things in mind at the time. Like going to school every day, and hanging out with my friends. After a few months of him following me he started to get bolder. He would get closer to me, cross my path, or even stop in front of me so I would collide with him. But I never let it sink in until I turned eleven._

 _That's when he started to stalk me. He was everywhere; I would see him outside my window, when I was at school, during lunch when I sat outside, everywhere. He would never speak to me or do anything but just stand there and stare at me. I thought about going to the police or my Father but before I could do anything he would disappear and I had no idea where he went._

I broke out of my daze when I heard a soft laughter coming from somewhere around me. I flipped around and looked in all directions but I saw no one. I continued to walk backwards, slowly, until I was in the middle of the street. My shoes knocking into the dead taxi driver. I tried not to step on him.

I couldn't see **him** but I knew he was very close; probably watching me with that smirk of his, probably licking his lips, thinking about my blood. He had drained the poor taxi driver, but he was always thirsty, and now…he wanted mine.

I stopped moving around then and closed my eyes. I tried to relax, so I could think rationally. If I started to panic now than I knew I would surely end up dead.

I took a deep breath and listened. I heard the sound of leaves blowing in the wind, the sound of crows, both their wings fluttering, and the cawing noises they made to each other. It was still dark out but the sun would rise soon and if I could make it to the train station…then I would be fine.

 **He** never came after me in a heavy populated area, or when the sun was up. _I don't think he likes the sun_ I thought, that was all I could rely on. I was still very far away from my home in Miami.

 _All I need to do is get to the train station; I'll be fine once I get there…I'll call Holland once I get on the train…it can't be that far…maybe if I run-_

I froze instantly.

I had just felt a light swish of air brush against the back of my neck.

I stood as still as I could. I knew **he** was standing right behind me, I started to shake uncontrollably, my eyes filling with tears.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand, come up, and take a strand of my hair. He dipped his head forward; I could feel his chin brush against my shoulder as he bent down. But before he could take a breath I jolted and scrambled away, a terrified sob coming from my chest.

I landed on the ground and scrambled to get to my feet. My whole body went rigid but I forced myself to stand up. I tried to get as much distance between us as I could.

"…James…"

I said **his** name and he smiled at me.

"…Hello, my lovely little kitten"

I shuddered at his pet name for me; ever since I heard his voice he always called me "his kitten".

I was completely stationary; fear was making me immobile. My breathing came out in quick gasps and I couldn't catch my breath. My knees were visibly shaking, and I couldn't keep my hands still. I felt the warm tears spill over and fall down my cheeks. Soft whimpers came from my partly opened mouth.

"Aww…don't cry my little kitten" he soothed but I shook my head.

 _H-he's going to kill me…I have to run…now_

I wasn't moving. I wanted to run, so badly, but I knew he would catch me easily. His speed was inhuman, almost like the Flash.

My eyes suddenly readjusted and James was gone. I shuddered and more tears came from my eyes; I quickly looked around but I knew he was behind me again.

I didn't even bother turning around. I finally found my legs, and I darted forward but a pair of arms encircled me and pulled me back.

I went immobile again; I was being held against James' chest. I could feel his bitter cold skin, his jacket was open, and I could feel his hardened abs through my hoodie. I felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. I felt it rumble when he laughed.

 _Don't move…don't move…_

I felt James' head on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry but our little game of cat and mouse is ending today…my lovely little kitten"

 _No…please…let me go…_

Heavy tears trickled over my cheeks and James wiped them away. I immediately flinched away from his hand but he caught my chin and forced me to look at him. "I said not to cry my little kitten. You should be proud; you gave it a good run. Besides, this won't hurt at all…well, actually, only a lot" he chuckled.

"…Please" I mumbled. I didn't know what else to do; my mind was coming up with blanks.

James' arms tightened around me and it became harder to breathe. "You should be grateful my little kitten; I could treat you like all my other victims…" I saw his eyes land on the dead taxi driver that was still lying at our feet.

I felt myself being spun around and James' hands closed over my arms so I couldn't use them. I slammed my eyes shut, bracing for the bite. He brought me closer, I was pressed against him. "…But…I've decided to make you m-"

"-Uh…uuuhhh…uhhhhh…"

We both went silent as the taxi driver started to make noises; my eyes burst open, he was still alive!?

I looked up at James, I could see the hunger in his eyes as he stared down at the taxi driver. His irises were a deep red normally but they turned black with thirst. I didn't make a single noise and finally he released me. He turned his attention, fully, onto the taxi driver. I knew that his bloodlust controlled him. It fueled his actions and he wouldn't stop until he had it; like the hunter from The Big Game. He stalked humans as prey and wouldn't stop until they were dead by his hand.

As soon as James stepped away from me; I bolted…

I ran, away from the taxi driver, I didn't want to leave him but there was nothing I could do to stop James, so I just ran as fast as I could and thankfully James didn't follow me.

"…Go ahead and run…my lovely little kitten…I will catch you again…after I finish my meal" I heard James whisper before I was long gone. I stole a glance back and James had collected the taxi driver, he raised his head up so he could sink his teeth into his ripped neck.

 _I'm so sorry…_ I thought as I ran.

#

I ran into the woods and dodged the trees. I could hear my feet running through the dirt and grass; my shoes crunching on the leaves. My breathing was loud and ragged, my lungs felt like they were to going to burst, but I had to keep running. James could be anywhere; it wouldn't take him long to drain the taxi driver of what blood he had left so I had to keep running. I couldn't stop.

My legs were hurting and cramping up but I didn't stop; I jumped over a fallen log, and with that I was out of the woods. I stopped then, mainly to catch my breath, I rested my hands on my knees, and tried to take even, deep, breaths but it was challenging. Paranoia was filling my veins and the smallest sound made me jump.

As soon as I could breathe I looked up and spied the tall cellphone tower that was right next to the train station. I had noticed the tower when I first arrived. The train station was an outside station. The only things inside were the bathrooms.

 _I'm almost there…if I keep running…I can make it._

I started running again; I was a lot slower than before but I didn't stop. My whole body was crying. I was exhausted, my head was hurting, I was still bleeding, and I was almost killed by James. I had been in his arms; his head, right next to my neck, he could've killed me, right then, and there, but he didn't…why?

I jumped over a knee-high fence and ducked my head to avoid a low branch; I ran past a small patch of trees but the train station was close. The tower was getting bigger as I ran towards it. I could see the flashing red light on the top of the tower.

"…You can run, my lovely little kitten, but you won't get far…"

I heard James' voice and ran faster. I ducked in between two tree trunks, and jumped over a bush. _I'm almost there…I can make it…I can!_

My adrenaline started pumping again and I sped up. I ran faster than I ever did in gym class and I wasn't afraid of jumping over high fences. I quickly climbed over one and jumped down; I fell to the ground but rolled and swiftly got back on my feet. The woods were clearing and I could see the street lamps next to the station.

 _There it is! I'm going to make it-!_

Something grabbed my backpack.

I cried out and felt myself being jerked back; arms wrapped around me.

"It looks like I've caught you…my lovely little kitten" I heard him whisper in my ear.

I started struggling; as much as I could, I fought to get away but I had no choice but to unloop my arms from the backpack. Then I fidgeted until I sank under James' arms and broke free, I bolted for the train station.

I entered a clearing, the station was right there, and there was one train waiting. I didn't even care if it was my train or not. I was going to board it.

I finally felt the hard pavement under my feet as I ran for the open door but it was starting to close.

"Please board the train and keep all hands and feet from the closing doors, thank you" the computer voice rang out.

 _Oh God, please, let me make it…_

I reached out to grab the door and I nearly cried out in delight when I jumped inside the train. The doors were thick and heavy, this train was newer so the doors would close quickly and tightly. I let out my held breath and almost started laughing. That's how relieved I was.

The doors were almost closed when I felt a pull on my hood. It was a strong pull and I screamed but the doors kept James from pulling me outside the train. He tugged on my hood, hard, and I dug my fingers into my hoodie. Trying to pull myself away but James was stronger.

The doors closed tightly against his arm but he still held my hood. I pulled with what strength I had left, it didn't amount to much, but it was everything I had. I used my legs, my arms, my entire body. I tried anything to break free of his grasp.

I felt my emotions explode through me and I cried out: _"Let me go…please…LET ME GO!"_

A beeping went off and the computer voice came on. "Please remove blockage in automatic doors"

"Let me go!" I screamed again, my voice was hoarse.

"Not today my little kitten" James replied, he tugged on my hood and I slammed against the doors.

I twisted and finally got some leverage against James but I wasn't going to get away unless I took off my hoodie. As soon as I let my hands drop James wretched me hard against the door. My hands flew to my zipper and I scrambled to get it undone. _Come on!_

I felt the zipper give away and I ripped it undone. I immediately detached myself from it and pulled my arms free. The force was so intense that I smashed my head against the opposite door's window; it cracked but I didn't care, I was free!

James ripped the hoodie through the door but I wasn't in it. The doors finally closed all the way and the train started to move. It picked up speed quickly and soon the station was behind us.

I smiled then. The biggest smile I had ever smiled. I used the seats and the railing to stand up. As soon as I was on my feet I jumped a little and shouted: "yeah, what now asshole!?"

There was a loud crash and I fell to the floor again. I cried out, and wrapped my arms around my head. I could hear the wind whipping from the broken window but that was all I heard. I peeked out from under my arms and glass was all around me but there was no one in the train cart with me.

James had thrown my backpack through the window. It had landed on the floor next to me.

I sat back and sighed. I felt my smile come back and I laughed a little.

 _I'm…it's okay now…I'm safe…he can't get me in here…_

I don't know how long I sat on the cold floor before I got up onto a seat. I was so exhausted, both mentally and physically, I didn't have any strength left. I didn't even bother to tend to the wound on my head.

I just laid my head against the wall and soon enough…I passed out.

#

"…Ma'am…excuse me ma'am"

I opened my eyes; they were extremely heavy. "Pardon me ma'am…" there was radio static, someone was talking into a radio.

"…10-52…we need an ambulance down here…we've got a young girl…appears sixteen or younger…in bad condition." I only heard bits and pieces; my eyes kept closing, I had to fight to get them to remain open.

My vision was blurry but I could make out the police officer that was standing in front of me. I felt his hand…or someone's hand…feel for a pulse and I jumped.

"Whoa…" a lady in an expensive pea coat jumped when I did.

I blinked a few times and my vision cleared. There was a police officer in front of me, the train conductor to my left, and a woman to my right. She covered her mouth in shock; there were people standing outside, peering in the train cart to see what was happening.

The police officer lightly touched my shoulder. "Can you hear me ma'am?" He asked softly, he bent down to my level.

I looked around, "where am I?"

The train conductor shifted uncomfortably. "Jacksonville"

I relaxed, _at least I'm not too far away from home…_

I only waited for a second longer and I stood up. The police officer pushed me back down, "don't move ma'am. I called in an ambulance"

I pushed his arm off me, "no thank you" I stood up again. He tried again but I shook him off. I turned around and reached for my bag, that's when I noticed that I had bled all over the seats, it was a nasty mess, like something out of a horror movie.

 _Oh damn…_ I turned around to the train conductor, "I'm so sorry about your seats mister"

He shifted again, "…don't worry about it kid…" he mumbled.

I put the strap on my good shoulder and started to walk around the lady and officer but they stopped me again.

"Please, just wait, the ambulance is coming" the lady stepped in front of me. I shook my head, my head exploded in pain again, I sank my teeth into my lip so I wouldn't cry.

"Ma'am please, just take a seat…can you tell me who or what did this?" The officer straightened up and looked more intimidating but I wasn't in the mood for games.

"No, now please move" I almost glared at him.

I must've surprised him because he didn't respond. I went to walk around him but he grabbed me. I didn't waste any time and kicked him in his groin. The officer went down and the lady shrieked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this" I apologized and exited the train.

There was a gasp when I exited the train. Everyone that was waiting outside stared at me. One woman covered her daughter's eyes, and someone was calling 911, I heard them giving my description to someone.

 _Shit…_ I cursed and started to walk faster. There was a commotion as I left, people telling me to stop, but I continued down the station.

I looked back and the police officer was running towards me. I started to pick up my pace and then I broke into a run. _I have to get home…James won't let me go now…_

I ran past people, everyone turned to look at me, _I must look bad_ I thought.

There was escalators ahead but it was packed with people. I looked back and there was more people running towards me. I threw my other backpack strap on my shoulder and jumped onto the escalator railing. I slid down the railing and jumped to my feet, the pain in my head forgotten.

I looked up at the time boards and found the Sun Rail I was supposed to take. It was an Amtrak-like train that was going down to Orlando; I would have to get on another train, one that went straight to Miami. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. As soon as I got to Miami I would be safe. Holland and Buffie would keep me safe.

I pushed past people and jumped down the stairs. The Sun Rail was boarding and the ticket collector was outside the door checking tickets. I shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled out my ticket, thankfully it wasn't bloodstained, it was just wrinkled. I straightened it on my pant leg and waited in line. I lowered my head and hoped that the ticket man wouldn't notice me. The line was moving slowly and I looked back to see where the police officer was. I found him pushing through people on the escalator but they wouldn't let him pass.

"Ticket, ma'am?" I heard the ticket man say. I lowered my head and handed him my ticket.

He checked it and handed it back; he didn't notice me. "Have a nice ride ma'am" I nodded my head and entered the cart.

I walked down the aisle until I found the bathrooms. I entered quickly and locked the door behind me. I let out my held breath then I looked at the mirror.

I almost gasped, I looked terrible, like someone had just started beating me with a pipe.

My entire face was swollen; especially my left eye, the gash in my head looked nasty, and I had dried blood all over my face and neck. My clothes were bloodstained and ripped from where James had grabbed me. I immediately tossed my bag down onto the sink and pulled out some clean clothes. I had put some in my bag just in case; ever since James started stalking me I began to prepare myself. I put clothes in my bag, a first aid kit, some peroxide, a lighter, an incense stick, and a box of matches.

I took out the first aid kit and the bottle of peroxide. I took some toilet paper and dabbed it in water. I wanted to clean the blood off first so I could see how bad the gash was. I cleaned all of the blood off my face and neck; my neck was clean, no cuts or bruises, my face was swollen in certain areas but my left eye was the worst. I slowly started cleaning the gash, it stung every time I touched it but the gash was actually smaller than what I thought it was. It turned out to be a long scratch instead of being a deep cut. I opened the first aid kit and took out some bandages, gauze, and a needle with string. I took some toilet paper and put some peroxide on it; I braced for the burning and started to dab my wound.

I bit down on my lip as hard as I could so I wouldn't scream. The pain was mind-numbing, literally, and I almost passed out. I elbowed the peroxide bottle and it clattered to the floor. I leaned against the wall until strength entered my legs again. I threw the bloody paper into the small trash bin and got some more. I kept doing this until the cut was clean. Then I took the needle and the lighter. I lit the lighter and held the needle through it then dipped it in peroxide so it was disinfected. Holding it firmly, I started to stitch up the cut.

This wasn't the first time I had to do this. I didn't have much choice. I wasn't going to let the cut get worse or get infected so I had to suck it up and stitch myself up. It wasn't a big cut so I didn't have to endure it long. It still took several minutes however. I had to stop constantly from the pain.

I cut the thread with my teeth and put a knot at the end so it wouldn't loosen up. I threw the needle away and started to put bandages on it. Once it was done I changed my clothes. That was the only injury that I had that needed immediate attention; the rest was bruises, thankfully.

I tossed my bloody clothes into the trash and washed the rest of the blood off me. I put some water in my hair to get it back to its natural blonde color. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked extensively better but the swelling in my face looked bad. _It's too bad my make-up was in my suitcase…_ my suitcase had been in the trunk of the taxi. I made sure I had my backpack, at least, with me just in case.

I sighed and tossed everything else in my bag. I exited the bathroom and went to find my seat. The train had started already. We were making our way out of Jacksonville. I didn't see the police officer or anyone else that had been chasing me, but more importantly, I didn't see James. I found my seat and crashed into it with a sigh. _Almost home now…_

I started to nod off; I felt safe enough but I was jolted awake when the train suddenly stopped. I sat up immediately and looked around. There was a family seated a few seats down from me, the father, I assumed, stood up and asked aloud what was wrong. I looked out the window but we were in the middle of nowhere. Orlando was nowhere in sight. The sun was starting to rise in the distance but it was still dark out.

 _James can't be here…he can't…no, no…it's just a train problem…no big deal…_ I tried to calm myself but I kept my guard up. _Still though…why did the train stop?_

"Oh come on…what's wrong?" A man with a briefcase complained, he was sitting two rows ahead from me. The family of four behind me started moving around. The father, looked out the separation door into cart four.

"Attention Sun rail riders, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties but we will soon-oh, what, say again? Oh, I'm being informed that-all riders in carts two, three, and four need to proceed to cart one immediately" the train conductor reported over the intercom. The man with the briefcase cursed and the mother, I assumed, glared at him. No one moved at first but then the briefcase man checked his watch again and got up. I followed suit, snatching up my backpack.

The mother whispered to her husband, "Why did the train driver say that? Should we get up? Why did the train stop?" and so on. The briefcase man stopped at the separation door and waited for it to open. That's when I heard the screaming…

It caught me so off guard that I jumped visibly, turning around, I saw people trying to get the separation door open but the conductor must've locked it closed because it didn't open, their faces were fear stricken.

The mother and father got their kids up immediately and looked at the people trying to get in. "What's happening?" The mother cried, clutching her children to her.

 _There's no way I'm that unluckily…James is really here…God, how desperate can this guy get?_

There was an alarm going off and the separation door finally opened; the man with the briefcase squeezed through and ran without looking back. The mother suddenly changed her tone, speaking to her husband, "why isn't that door opening? We have to help them"

Her husband did nothing, he seemed to be in shock, I turned to run through the door but soon guilt overtook me. I cursed under my breath and went back to help them.

I ran all the way down the aisle and grasped the door handle and pulled with all my might but it was sealed shut. There were people banging on the windows, also trying to force the door open, yelling at me to open it. I kept pulling it but it wasn't budging. I looked around for a release button that would open it but there was nothing. There were two people at the door but suddenly one of them was snatched. The remaining man turned around and ducked when a splatter of blood rained down. I backed away, my eyes wide, my knees started to shake.

"Please, help me!" The man yelled, he banged on the window. I sucked in my fear and tried again. I dug my fingers into it and pulled with everything I had but the door was sealed shut. _This door isn't going to open, no matter what I do…_ I looked around for something, preferably blunt, I was going to smash the window in. I stepped back a little and saw a long steel rod that was used to secure the luggage case. I grabbed it and pulled, it groaned in protest, I put my foot on the wall and jerked it. It started to twist but I didn't have enough strength to disconnect it. I looked back at the father and yelled for him to help me, the man behind the door yelled as well.

The father looked at me like I was crazy, he grabbed his wife and kids, and ran into the next cart. _Damn it!_ I kept pulling, I yelled in protest, my arms were starting to hurt from the force. The man's voice suddenly got more panicked and he started begging. I looked back at him and stopped pulling the rod. I jumped on the seat, grabbed the luggage box, lifted my feet off the seat, and started kicking the rod.

There was a sudden yell and the man behind the door was gone. I dropped into the seat and got back into the aisle but the man was gone. I walked to the door and the window was bloodstained. I peered inside and saw a bunch of people lying on the ground and seats. I covered my mouth and slowly backed away.

I jumped again when something slammed itself against the door.

"…no…no, no, no" I cried, the person that was now standing at the door…was James.

"Hello, again, my lovely little kitten" he purred and licked his lips which were dark red from the man's blood. I shook my head and turned around. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped into the next cart, not even bothering to close the separation door behind me. That little steel door wouldn't save me any time. James would rip it off easily; like he was doing with the first door. He ripped it right off its hinges and threw it like it was nothing. I looked back at him. He was getting closer. I backed up quickly.

I kept backing up into I backed up into someone. I turned around and saw the family and the briefcase man. They were trying to get the next separation door to open but the people in the second cart were refusing to help. They just stared at us dumbfounded. I saw a police officer talking to the train conductor, the conductor grabbed the mic, and his voice rang out.

"Please remain calm. We will open the doors momentarily. I ask that you please get seated and wait." The separation door to the last cart quickly closed automatically.

None of us calmed down. I looked back and James ripped the next door off its hinges. The mother saw him and started screaming, she pushed her kids behind her, and assisted the briefcase man in banging the window.

"Please open the door, please!" No one in the next cart moved. I saw the police officer speak to them, was he telling them not to help us?

I didn't know what to do. I looked around for some kind of solution but the place was bolted down. I looked at the rods above us but seeing how difficult it was for me earlier I didn't know whether I should try it or not. James came closer, he was enjoying every minute of this. With no other choice, I grabbed the rod, and pulled. I turned to the father, "help me" I yelled, and finally he helped me. He had a lot more muscle than me, a little fifteen year old girl, and the rod started to give away. He used both hands and soon it started to bend. I let go of the rod and jumped on the seat, I gave it a strong kick, and it came undone.

I crashed into the seat, "use it" the briefcase man yelled. The man's wife cried in fear as her husband got closer to the bloodied James. He hit James on the side of the head with the rod but James just stared at him. His eyes narrowed on the father. He chuckled at the man's surprise. "What are you? Why are you doing this?" The father asked James but James just smirked. The father tried to hit him with the rod again but James just caught it and pulled it away from him. The father scrambled to get up, James took the rod, and twisted it into a pretzel then tossed it behind him. The briefcase man was really starting to freak out. He started screaming and the mother tried to open the door.

The people into the cart continued to stare at us, none of them helped. "Please…I have two children!" The mother screamed, a person got up but went to the opposite side of the cart. I got up and helped the mother with the door. Maybe with the two of us we could open the door. The briefcase man assisted us shortly after. Even with the three of us we couldn't open the door. The father still tried to fight James but there was a sudden scream.

James was done playing around because he grabbed the father and bit into his neck. His wife screamed in terror as James ripped her husband's neck out. The father went limp after trying to push him off but his arms fell and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. James let him drop to the ground after he had his fill. He wiped the blood off his mouth and started to walk towards us. The briefcase man started using his briefcase to break open the window but that soft briefcase wasn't going to break that shatterproof window.

"…Enough of these games…come to me Claudia" James raised his hand towards me.

I froze, he's never called me by my name before, I didn't even know that he knew it. I shook my head in protest and he suddenly frowned.

"Fine then"

I blinked and he was gone. I jumped back and the mother screamed. The briefcase man disappeared and then suddenly fell from the ceiling. His neck was ripped out. I screamed then and covered my eyes. I was trapped, that door wasn't going to open, and no one in the other cart was going to help us. I braced for pain. I kept my hands over my eyes and waited for him to take me.

The mother screamed again and then I heard screaming coming from the children. I shuddered and cried out but didn't peek from behind my hands. It got real quiet then but I kept my eyes covered. My knees were shaking and my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

I felt a cold finger move a strand of my hair behind my ear. I gave up then, I lowered my hands and slowly looked up at James. I didn't look at the mother or her children. My tears had weld up and spilled over.

"…Why…why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to kill them?" I mumbled, I looked down, I couldn't look at his crimson colored eyes anymore.

He reached for me and I flinched. _This is it isn't it? I'm going to die now…Vincent…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep your promise…_ I braced for pain but it didn't come. I waited for the longest time but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes.

James cupped my face in his hands. I stared at him, confused by his actions. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. I don't know why but I started begging, begging for him to let me go, to let me live but he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me. He silenced me by putting a finger over my lips.

"…After all this time…so many years…I've waited…for you to return to me…Andrea"

 _Andrea?_ There was someone standing at the end of the cart. A woman that I've never seen before; she was the same as James though. She had crimson eyes just like him but her hair was fiery red and curly. She was wearing a fashionable dress, it was truly stunning, with a fashionable fur shawl thrown over it. He noticed the woman at the same time I did.

"…What is it Victoria? Can't you see that I'm busy?" James' voice was thick with venom, he didn't like this woman. _Victoria? Then who's Andrea…?_

"What are you doing James? Just kill that girl already, there's more in the next cart…I'm hungry still…those children hardly quenched my thirst" she looked bored. She started walking towards us.

There was another swish and someone was sitting in a seat reading a newspaper. This one was obviously a man; he was wearing a red suit with the jacket opened to reveal his muscled chest. His hair was styled with dark dreads and he had a short beard, more than stubble.

"I must say I'm surprised James; you've never gone this far before. We'll have to make sure that no one finds these bodies…or they'll start to suspect…" the man's voice was heavy with an unrecognizable accent. It sounded like a mix of Jamaican and African. He stopped speaking because James sent a death glare at him.

"Shut it Laurent; stop acting all high and mighty" Victoria snapped at him. She was only a few steps away from me. She looked me up and down and licked her lips. James still hadn't released me. His hands were still cupping my face.

Victoria grabbed my arm and raised it to her lips. I cringed, she opened her mouth and I saw her teeth, which surprisingly looked like any other human's set of teeth, there were no sharp canines. She was about to bite me. I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the burning venom.

James jerked me away, throwing me into the seat, and grabbed Victoria around the neck. I curled myself into a ball defensively. I stared at James as he snarled at Victoria.

"James!? What are you doing?" Victoria rasped, he really had a strong hold on her. Even Laurent looked surprised, looking over his newspaper.

"Don't you ever touch-" James started but my attention switched to the person from the other cart who had just opened the door. They gestured for me to run. I looked back at James but his attention was on Victoria. I took a deep breath and ran.

I grabbed the person's hand and threw myself inside the next cart.

"Claudia!" I heard James yell. I ran past the people and braced myself against the conductor's door. I knew it wouldn't be long before James or his two friends ripped the door off.

 _Now there's not just one but three!? Where did they come from? James knows them…God, if one wasn't enough now there's three!?_

People were walking away from the door. James stared at me and proceeded to rip the door off but the whole train shuddered suddenly. Everyone started cheering. The train had started moving again…and not only that but somehow the conductor had detached this train cart from the others. James and his two friends were being left behind. I saw James' furious expression before he ripped the door off and threw it at the train cart. I ducked, reflex, and the door hit the train hard but didn't damage it. James' face was getting farther and farther away. I took a humongous sigh, _is this ever going to end?_

Everyone in the cart seemed to take a breath as well but then they turned to me and demanded answers.

"Who was that?"

"What was that?"

"That man took that door off like it was nothing…how did he do it?"

"I don't know!" I blurted, I couldn't tell them that James was a vampire, one reason being they wouldn't believe me, even though they had enough proof to believe it.

"Alright everyone! Settle down; we'll be pulling into Orlando station in a few hours, once we get off we'll have everyone go to the hospital and get checked out. We'll be safe" the police officer spoke above the crowd. He said we were safe but he still had his gun in his hand, he looked just as scared as I was.

It took a while but everyone started to sit down but they were high strung; I could tell, I know I was. I didn't move from my spot and eventually the police officer crouched down to my level, "just who was that? He acted like he knew you" the police officer was trying to keep himself calm, he didn't know what to think.

"We just need to get to Orlando. Then we'll be fine" I reassured him but I was still shaking. Everyone here would be okay but if James went to all this trouble to get me then I knew he wouldn't stop, not now. The way home seemed a lot farther away than ever before…

#

It wasn't until we pulled into the station that everyone let out their held breath. The police officer told everyone to remain on the train until back-up came but once the doors slid open they scrambled to get out. Even the train conductor, grabbing his lunch, went running. Anyone that was waiting outside just studied the train strangely. I got off the train slowly. Looking back at the officer but he knew he couldn't hold me here, instead he lowered his head, and apologized.

"I'm sorry about those people" I stared at him and shook my head.

"Don't apologize to me…I'm still alive…" I turned and headed upstairs. I had to find a pay phone and call Holland. In case things got worse at least she would be waiting for me in Miami, James has never come after me when I was with Holland or Buffie. But I still had a far way to go. I really didn't want to get on another train but anything else was out of the question.

I found the payphone but when I stuck my hand in my pocket all I found was lint. I remembered that my wallet had been inside my hoodie pocket and the person who had my hoodie was James. I groaned and looked around; I found what I was looking for and approached a homeless woman. She was shivering. I removed my hoodie and draped it over her shoulders. Bending down to her level I whispered, "change for the payphone?"

She stared up at me but withdrew two coins from her pocket, muddled a quick thanks, and pulled my hoodie closer around herself.

I felt bad about giving her my scent, James would follow my scent to her, but I had little choice at this point. It was obvious that he wouldn't stop …

I quickly dialed Holland and waited, looking around the crowds of people, my eyes looking for James or any of his two friends.

The phone was picked up but I heard no one speaking, it was silent, "Holland?" I whispered.

"…Hey, kid, how's it going?" I almost sighed when I heard Holland's voice. I felt a little safer even though I was far from it.

"Are you on the train? Or are you in Miami already?"

"No, I'm in Orlando-"

"-So we'll see you in a few hours, cool"

"-No, wait, Holland…"

"…Was is it kid? Hello…Claudia?"

My mouth was open but no words were coming out. My eyes had just landed on someone; the last person I wanted to see.

"…James" I whispered.

He smiled and came towards me.

I dropped the phone and immediately started running.

"Claudia?" Holland called when I dropped the phone but I was already running by then. I had to push my way through the crowd and many cursed at me. I jumped down the stairs but James was right behind me. I jumped down another flight of stairs and ran for the boarding train. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck on a train with James but this train was going to Daytona Beach, it wasn't any closer to Miami but with Daytona being a very populated area I knew I had a better chance of giving him the slip. James was good at finding me but he avoided heavy populated areas because people couldn't find out about him. I had to use that to every advantage I could.

Most of the people on the train were looking bored. Listening to music or reading something. Some of them were on their phones. I couldn't take a seat because the seats were full. This train was packed. I didn't have my hoodie so I couldn't hide myself. I pulled my hair tie out and let my hair fall. I needed him to think that I was easy prey; that I was giving up or thinking that I was safe. But, I wasn't that weak-minded.

I didn't look around until the train started. I turned my head to look but someone pressed into me and looped their fingers into my jean belt loops. I felt his bitter cold skin through my thin shirt.

"Giving up now? Or do you really think you can still get away?"

My heart started beating faster. My breathing coming out quicker and shorter.

 _What the hell am I thinking? Daytona Beach? How could I get away from him there?_

My eyes started to search the train cart. Anything that I could use to get away but the only thing I saw was the front cart window. It was tinted a different color than the other windows. I wondered if it was shatterproof.

"Awfully quiet…have you really given up or do you not want more people to die?" James forced me to turn around so I had to look at him. No one was really paying attention to us. We looked like any other young couple. Curse my Father's tallness.

"No one here can help you" he whispered to me. I studied James; he was still dressed in the same faded blue jeans and worn jacket, leather chained stone necklace around his neck. He never changes, it almost scared me how much he didn't change. A constant nightmare that wouldn't stop until he had my blood. I knew I needed time to get to that window. I needed a distraction so I tried to play coy. Both for information and time to find a distraction long enough that would keep James busy, long enough for me to escape.

"So…who was that red haired girl?" I wanted to gag but I had to be convincing.

His eyebrows creased in confusion; I obviously caught him off guard.

"Was she your girlfriend or…?" I slowly ran my hands past his waist, lightly touching his bare skin until I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He turned his head in confusion, and studied me closely. Then he pulled me up against him and wrapped his arms around the small of my back. I toyed with him a little by allowing my fingers to move through his blonde ponytail. I tugged a few strands and his breath sharpened, he seemed to be drinking my scent in.

My head was yanked back. He had a fistful of my hair.

"You're definitely bold…but…teasing me won't help you escape" his voice growled.

My knees started to shake a little. _Come on, think of something!_

"You think I didn't notice?" I made my voice light and slightly flirty. "I saw the way you looked at me back on the train. Right before that girl interrupted us" one of my hands went down his arm.

"If you really wanted to kill me…" I paused and I dared to let my finger touch his bottom lip.

"…You would've done it already" I looked into his eyes. I really did want to know. What was all of this about? Did he just want my blood or something else? Back in the train he did something that told me he wanted more than just my blood but thinking about it made me sick. This guy was a bloodthirsty, literally, monster, also literally.

Something flashed past his vision; some type of recognition, he looked at me differently, like I wasn't who he thought I was.

"…James?" I mumbled his name. I flinched when his hand came up to my cheek. He leaned closer and I heard him whisper softly "…Andrea…"

"…Who's Andrea?" I asked.

James stopped. His pupils widened and he stared at me. Realization must've sank in because he yanked my head back again.

His voice was thick with venom, " **Who are you?** "

I didn't know what to say but he wanted an answer.

"…Claudia Parker" was my answer.

Another flash went through his eyes and he released me completely.

"…You're right…"

I stepped back; getting as far away from him as I could.

He slowly looked back up. His eyes no longer blood red but pitch black.

"…Now…you're dead" he lurched for me and I jumped back. Almost knocking someone over.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone protested.

I ran for that window. I tried to speak to the train conductor but he shooed me away. An on-duty police officer stood up and took my arm. I pushed him away and started hitting the window. I was attracting attention, everyone was looking at me strangely, but I had to break through this window, I had to get off this train. I looked back and James was slowly coming towards me. He wasn't bothering with the other people, he just walked past them. He was enjoying my panicked state. I punched the window and used my elbow but it wasn't breaking. I looked back again and James was closer, close enough to reach for me.

I ignored everyone, pushing everything from my mind, and started to kick the window. Hands went around my waist; I struggled with the person, and they released me. The train conductor was contacting someone over the radio.

The window started to crack. My eyes connected to a fire extinguisher that was in the train conductor's small room. I immediately grabbed it and used it against the window until it shattered.

The train conductor slammed on the brakes and the train jerked. I pushed myself through the window. My legs were dangling outside but someone grabbed me.

James was pulling me back inside but I fought with him the entire time. The officer actually started to help him. I saw the fire extinguisher on the floor where I dropped it. I reached for it; James pulled me closer, and I smashed the extinguisher against his face.

Although it didn't hurt him he still released me. I fell through the window and crashed on the hard steel tracks. I scrambled to get on my feet. The train conductor opened the door and James pushed him aside. I ran down the tracks until I saw a service door. I jumped up to the railing, ignoring the stairs, and threw myself over it. I slammed the door open and banged it closed. I pushed over a vending machine so it could block the door but it wouldn't hold long.

I exited the room and ran down the long hallway. I smashed through another door and entered a loud utility room. I heard a loud crash over the noise and knew that James had gotten through the door. I searched for a way out and found a side door that led down another long hallway.

The next room was filled with boxes of numerous size. There was only one door but it was locked tight. I jerked the door handle but this door was bolted tight, I even tried kicking it.

I backed away and looked around. _What am I going to do?_ I took a deep breath and relaxed.

I knew what I had to do.

 _Time to show him what I can do…_

I swung my bag off and opened it. I pulled out the peroxide, the incense stick, and the lighter. I pulled a needle out of the fabric of my bag and poked my finger until it started to bleed. I crouched down and put a drop of blood under the door. I got up and opened a few boxes at random, letting some of my blood drop into the box. Then I got inside a box and put my blood on the tip of the incense stick and lit it. It started to smoke and soon the smell of blood entered the room. I got out of the box and climbed on top of it. I held the lit flame under the ceiling sprinkler, the water turned on, and I began to get drenched. I left the incense stick in the box; tossed my bag across the floor, and hid inside another box. I closed it over my head and proceeded to stop the bleeding with my tongue. I unscrewed the cap to the peroxide and waited.

The door to the room slammed open and the sprinklers stopped. I looked through a hole in the box. I tried to remain calm and slow down my heartbeat so he wouldn't hear it.

He went to the locked door and ripped it off its hinges but stopped before going into the hall. He turned suddenly; he could smell my blood. The water had dampened my scent and the smell of the incense stick was thickening.

He went to a box and ripped it open. He growled in frustration and I heard the clatter of the stick hitting the floor. I didn't see it but I heard him smash another box apart.

"You can't hide from me" he growled.

 _I have to go now!_ I softly opened the box and quietly stepped out. The locked door was now open and I made a run for it but I was stopped.

James sideswiped me and I landed hard on the floor. I didn't get up; I grasped the peroxide bottle in my hand and waited for him to get closer.

"It's all over now…my lovely little kitten"

I rolled over and splashed the peroxide bottle all over him.

"What the-?"

I flicked on the lighter, threw it at James, and he erupted in flames. While I was hiding in the box I put some of the lighter fluid in the peroxide because the peroxide alone wouldn't have caught flame but mixed in with the lighter fluid would ignite the entire contents.

James yelled in surprise and stumbled around. I quickly put the lid on the peroxide and took the matches from my bag, I left my bag behind.

I ran down the hallway and burst through the door. I was back in the station but this part was sealed away from the population. I went up a broken escalator and looked for another door.

I stopped when I heard a loud hissing and roaring.

 _James is pissed!_

I went into a fast run. I couldn't find any doors but I found a vent. I jumped, using the wall for leverage, and used my weight to pull down the cover. I jumped up again, bracing my arms inside, pulled myself up, and started to crawl through it.

James grabbed my leg. I dug my fingers into the walls and fought back.

 _No! I will not let you kill me!_

I kicked James and he released me. I forced myself through the vent. I heard something below me and suddenly a sharp piece of steel was forced through the vent. I nearly screamed but continued down the vent. He pulled it out and continuously pierced it through the vent.

Suddenly it came through and ripped some of the skin off my arm. I cried out in pain and blood started to drip down the hole. I could see James lick up the blood, he madly attacked it. I could see him almost clearly; he was badly burned but the more of my blood he drank the more he was somehow able to heal. His white skin started to come back.

I covered the cut with my hand and pushed myself forward. The vent started to squeak and I suddenly fell through. I hit the tiled floor hard but at least I was away from James.

I heard the commotion of people in the station so I knew I was close. I was on the second floor and I looked for a door or stairs. I found neither. I went to the window and there was another empty hallway below but there was also an escalator. The escalator led to a double set of glass doors and people were walking by it.

 _But how do I get out?_ I was inside a small shop with only a window. No door and the vent only led back to where I was before.

There was a loud thump. I slowly turned and noticed dust coming off the wall. It sounded like a sledge hammer was being slammed against it.

 _James!?_

Time slowed down again and my eyes focused on the window. I knew what I had to do but I knew this was going to hurt, really badly, but I didn't see any other option.

The wall behind me banged again; James was trying to break down the wall and it wouldn't take him long.

I took a deep breath and backed up to the wall. Directly in front of me was the window. I braced myself and ran forward.

I didn't slow down and I closed my eyes when I slammed my body into the window. Thankfully it shattered and I was falling fast. I braced for the pain and landed on my feet on the hard concrete ground. My right leg exploded in pain and I heard a loud, sickening, snap. I fell to the ground and grabbed my leg; there was a bone sticking out, it had even ripped through my pants. The pain in my leg was extreme and I screamed out.

A few glass pieces hit the ground around me and I looked up to see James staring down at me. The pain in my leg was immediately forgotten and I started to stand up but I crumbled; I couldn't stand on my broken leg at all without it hurting. I had no choice but to drag myself. I used my good leg to move quicker, and my broken leg just remained limp.

I looked back at James who had jumped down and was now walking towards me. I dragged myself backwards so I could see him; he didn't run or disappear. He just kept walking towards me. I cringed when I saw his face. It was horribly burnt but it was slowly healing, it was still horrifying though. I tried to drag myself back faster but he reached down and grabbed my broken leg.

He pulled me towards him and I screamed from the pain in my leg. He smiled a murderous smile and pulled me closer; he held his foot above the broken bone that was sticking out.

"N-no James—ahhhh!" I screamed loud when his foot landed hard on my broken leg. There was another loud snap and the bone was no longer sticking out; the pain was horrendous. I heard James laugh at me. He was enjoying this.

"…Can't run away anymore my lovely little kitten—"

"—No, let me go!" I tried kicking him with my good leg but he just grabbed it and pinned it to the floor.

"Still fighting back? Not after this…" he bent his head down. I couldn't free my other leg to fight back.

I felt his teeth enter my skin and then the burning venom hit my broken leg. A white light filled my vision and I yelled out in pain. James raised his head and there was a few drops of my blood still on his lip. He wiped it off and the rest of his face healed back; his hair was still burnt however.

My voice was straining from all the screaming but I couldn't contain it with the burning pain that was shooting up my leg. More white spots appeared in my vision and I began to feel numb. I saw James move in the corner of my eye and I raised my arms to protect myself but he just grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. I still tried fighting but it was no good; I didn't have the strength to fight back, especially now, the venom was making it hard to move, I could feel the burning start to travel up my leg.

My eyes started to water. I closed them and turned my head to the side. There was nothing more I could do…James had won…

I didn't even hide my sobs. I dug my fingernails into my palms and braced for the bite.

… _I'm sorry…Dad…Holland and Buffie…Sawyer…Vincent…I'm so sorry…_

I felt James' bitter cold skin through my shirt; I heard him rasp as he opened his mouth to bite me in the neck—

—But then there was a loud pop that erupted instead.

My eyes burst open and James had released me. I saw a small hole in his forehead; he fell backwards onto the concrete and remained still.

I looked behind me and saw the cop that had been on the train earlier. He had a serious expression on his face but the gun in his hands was wobbly, smoke was coming from the barrel.

He stared at James for a long moment before he lowered his gun. He reached for his radio and said something quick to the waiting operator. He holstered his gun and ran to me. He bent down, "are you okay? Can you stand?"

I shook my head, "my leg's broken…" I sniffed loudly and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

The cop put his hand on my shoulder to keep me down and went back to his radio but his voice was hushed by the sound of a loud snarl.

What happened next happened so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up with it but James had gotten back up and attacked the cop. He bit down on his neck and ripped it out before either of us could react. The cop couldn't speak and was pulled back. James was draining him of his blood.

I reacted quickly and reached for the cop's gun. I pulled it out of the holster and started to get away from them. The venom was starting to numb my body and it became harder to move but I fought against it with all of my might and soon I was picking up speed.

James finished with the cop fairly quickly and started stalking towards me. His eyes were no longer blood red but a pitch black. I continued to drag myself back and when he came closer I raised the gun at him.

He stopped and smirked.

I hadn't seen it but the bullet was still in James' head. He reached up and using his index finger and thumb, he pulled out the bullet and flicked it at me.

"Do you really think that will help you?" He asked, I didn't answer, I kept the gun pointed at him.

He chuckled and took a step forward, "stop!" I shouted and he did.

"I—I'll shoot you; I will" I threatened, my throat was dry so my voice didn't sound that threatening.

I blinked and James was gone but he reappeared above me. He grabbed the barrel and held it against his neck, "shoot me then" he was smiling, this was nothing more than a joke to him.

Anger washed through my veins and I suddenly felt empowered. I turned my head to the side, "…fine"

I pulled the trigger, destroying James' bluff, but he moved the gun away from himself just in time.

My grip around the gun loosened; the gun was too close to me and the sound nearly popped my ear drums. In a swift motion, James took the gun from me, and threw it across the floor.

I backed up but he grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"Enough of this" he growled and lifted my shirt. I tried to push his head away but he was far stronger than me.

I felt his teeth enter my skin for the second time but this time on the side of my hip. He purposely missed any veins and just bit me to keep me incapacitated so I couldn't run away. I tried ripping his hair out but I couldn't even do that.

A painful yell erupted from me and even though it hurt more; I squirmed, I fought to get away from him. I pulled my arm back to punch James' in the face and my elbow brushed against something. I didn't even look at it but when my hand closed over it I knew what it was.

It was the box of matches.

I quickly grabbed a handful of matches and ripped them across my jeans to ignite them. James finally raised his head from my hip and went to catch my hand that had the matches but I shoved it in his face and he jumped back in defense. Rolling over, I grabbed the peroxide bottle, it had rolled back a ways away, and quickly turned around to face him. James jumped at me but I tossed some of the peroxide in his face. Parts of his face was still burned and the skin hadn't healed yet so when the peroxide touched his face it started to sizzle and burn. The liquid was trying to disinfect his burns but caused him intense pain instead. He grabbed his face and yelped in response; backing away from me. I rolled myself to gain some leverage and the moment was exactly right.

James lowered his head to hiss at me but the moment his hand fell away I striked him with the lit matches. The lighter fluid in the peroxide ignited and his burns lit on fire again. He jumped back and tried to put out the flames on his face. I rolled back around and, using my good foot, pushed myself towards the gun. I tossed the peroxide bottle and the remaining contents leaked out all over the tile floor. I kept pushing myself for the gun. I heard James yell out in fury and the sound of his bare feet hitting the wet floor, he was coming for me.

My hand wrapped around the shaft of the gun and I turned onto my back. James was standing right in the puddle of peroxide and was about to pounce on me. Using my left arm to keep the gun steady I aimed for the wet floor. I closed one eye and took a deep breath; the gun became still for one micro-second.

"Say hi to the Devil for me when you see him" I mumbled and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight for the puddle and the friction from hitting the tile sparked a flame and the space between me and James was cut in half by flames. James managed to pull himself back before he, once again, was engulfed by flames. I didn't even bother to see where he was; I turned around, adrenaline pumping, and got to my feet.

The venom in my leg healed my broken bone and I was able to run without it hurting. The venom was making my insides scream but I blocked it out and ran as fast as I could. I jogged up the broken escalator and crashed through the double doors. The doors were locked so I smashed through the glass instead. Everyone around me immediately stopped and stared at me but I didn't bother with them. I had to get outside…the sun had already risen.

I didn't stop running even as I passed the train lobby. I bolted for the outside and the morning sun shined in a vibrant response.

But I couldn't stop there…I wasn't safe just yet.

I had never gone this far before and I knew James wouldn't stop now. Not for anyone or the sun so I had to get home…to my friends.

There was a row of taxis waiting in the front lane of the train station. Picking people up and dropping them off. My eyes connected to a taxi driver that was standing outside; his face buried in a Sports Illustrated magazine. I shoved my hand in the back waist of my pants and pulled out the gun and stuck it right in his face.

"Take me to Miami. Right now!" I yelled at him.

I took the driver by surprise but he frowned at me. "What the f-!? What the hell are you doing!?" He screamed back, completely unfazed that I was holding a gun to his face.

"I said, take me to Miami right now! Or I'll shoot you!" I yelled back, trying to make my voice sound intimidating.

"Put that damn gun down little girl. What the fuck is wrong with you?" The driver tossed the magazine into his car and got up in my face.

I opened my mouth to respond but a flash of brilliant red flashed in the side view mirror. I ducked immediately and Victoria, the vampire woman from before, jumped on the taxi driver. She sunk her teeth into his neck in no time flat. The gun slipped from my fingers and I reached for the drivers' keys which were sticking out of his back pocket. Victoria didn't even seem to notice that it wasn't me she thought she was drinking from; her eyes were closed. I didn't bother opening the taxi door; I just pushed myself through the open window, and forced the keys into the ignition.

 _Dad's going to kill me if he finds out what I've done…_

The engine roared to life and Victoria finally noticed who she was drinking from. I heard her roar and she lunged at me. I put the car in drive and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. Victoria reached into the window and grabbed my head and a handful of my hair. She tried to pull me out of the window but with the sudden lurch from the car she could only rip my hair out. I quickly stepped on the gas again and steered the car away from the station. This was, obviously, my first time driving so I bumped into a lot of cars and ran over the curb but I managed to get myself onto the street and away from my apposing death.

#

I didn't stop until I was on the highway. I pulled to the side and let my head fall onto the steering wheel. I took several deep breaths before the tears came back and I started crying. With no one around to hear me I let myself wail out all the fear and pain I was feeling. But once those feelings subsided I actually felt giddy and full of energy.

 _Oh my God…I can't believe this…I…I actually got away!? Yes, I got away! All by myself! And I'm still alive!_

I started laughing aloud. _I did it! I'm alive; I made it! I made it Vincent! All by myself!_

I was laughing and crying at the same time. It was rather insane but giving the fact that I had just survived two vampire attacks I didn't give two shits.

I finally relaxed and that was when the pain of the venom resurfaced. It hit me all at once and I was almost incapacitated but I purposely bit through my lip to keep myself in control.

 _I'm still not out of the water yet…I need to get home…to Dr. Penza…he can remove this venom…_

I looked in the side mirror, and the rear view, and moved back onto the highway. Thankfully I wasn't bad at reading directions and turned into the lane that was marked for Miami's turnoff. I was still on edge and trembled in my seat; the venom was really burning but I had to keep myself moving so I wouldn't lose control of the car. I turned on the radio and tapped my foot to the songs as a means of distraction.

I cringed, the venom was traveling up my leg and stationary on my hip. The venom in my hip had nowhere to travel so it stayed as a burning pain in my side. I had to lean on my other hip just so I wouldn't cry out in pain. It was getting more and more intense as each second passed.

I knew the venom took up to three days to completely infect me so I did have time but the venom was made to incapacitate people. The burning venom was also numbing; my legs felt like they were asleep. My broken leg was no long broken. The venom had healed it and thank goodness it did because if I didn't run James would've killed me, right then and there.

I had no idea how I was driving so good, true this wasn't the first time I had drove, Dad had let me back out the car once, but still…I was focusing so hard on it.

It was because of that that I didn't see someone come up in my rearview mirror.

I heard the loudest tearing noise I had ever hood and before I could react the top of the car had been ripped off. I turned my head back to see the red suited man from before. I think James had mentioned his name as Laurent.

"Hello, little one…" He said with a wide grin.

I was so shocked that I didn't scream. The car swerved and I turned the steering wheel back onto the road. I quickly stole a glance at Laurent; he tossed the top of the car behind us and the car behind me swerved to avoid it. It seemed that Laurent didn't care if anyone saw him. He reached for me and I dodged his hand, the car swerved with my sudden jump.

Laurent nearly lost his footing and that's when I got the idea.

Although it was really dangerous and stupid I didn't see any other options so I swerved the car into the next lane. Car horns went off and people moved away from me. Laurent nearly fell but caught himself on the top of the seats. He reached for me and grabbed my neck. My heart was daring to jump out of my chest it was beating so fast.

"You may be able to avoid James and Victoria…but you cannot evade me…"

 _Man, this guy is overconfident…_

I tried swerving again but he didn't let me go.

"You are done for now" I heard him say but then another idea popped into my head.

 _Please let no one be behind me…_

I slammed both feet on the breaks and the car stopped immediately. Laurent wasn't expecting this so he went flying; his nails dug into my neck before he released me but thankfully it wasn't deep scratches.

I didn't bother to see if Laurent was okay; I slammed my foot on the gas and ran right over him. The car bumped over him and I continued down the highway. I looked back and he was still in the road. There was cars stopping, I cursed, but didn't stop. I had to get away or this would never end.

I was so close to Miami now…

#

I stopped at Fort Lauderdale train station. Yeah, I know I haven't had the best time with trains, especially today but a train was much faster than a car. Plus this taxi was missing its top and everyone was eyeing it so I knew eventually I would be pulled over and I didn't have a license so I had to stop. I was still stunned with the fact that James and his new friends were still chasing me; going so far as to being caught just for something as trivial as my blood. I was also stunned that I was still alive. I had no idea how I managed to stay alive this long but I wasn't going to give up now. This had to be the end though. James had never chased me this hard before which only made me more fearful of what he might do next or in the future. I was running out of lucky cards and now I had to pick and choose; any wrong decision would be my last.

I tossed the keys into the car and went into the station. The venom was so numbing that I didn't care what looks people gave me. My mind was starting to slow down, both from the venom and loss of blood. My vision was getting blurry but I was almost there. This train ride would take about half an hour and then I would be home. I just had to hold out a little longer…

I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket and found nothing but this didn't bother me. I looked at the train times and went down a few escalators to the transit depo. There were a few other people waiting; I kept my eye out for cops.

After what felt like forever the train finally came in and slowed to a stop. There were several people coming out and I lost myself within the crowd. No one saw me board that train.

I took a seat next to an older woman and kept my head down. She had her purse plopped down next to me and I noticed her cell phone in the outside pocket. There was enough people crowding inside that I was able to slide her phone out of the pocket and then I got up and went down to the other side of the cart. It was an old flip phone but it didn't require a password to use it. I dialed a familiar number and pressed it against the ear opposite of the woman so she wouldn't notice me using her phone.

"…" Holland didn't answer, as expected, she didn't like answering an unknown number.

"Holland." I whispered and I heard her voice, "good to hear from ya. We got cut off earlier I'm guessing. Why aren't you using your cell phone?"

I had limited time. "James attacked again and he took it. I got cut off earlier because I saw him and I had to run."

"You are shitting me." Holland replied.

"I'm not kidding and Holland…" I felt tears well up again. "It's bad…it's really bad"

"Don't cry darling I'm going to fix this. I swear" Holland's voice was always comforting. "…he bit me…" I admitted.

"That was my next question. Don't worry I'll call up Penza right away. Where are you at? How far away are you?"

"I'm in Fort Lauderdale. I'm on the Sun Rail though so I'll be there in about thirty minutes…" I spoke in a hush tone. "I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere and Holland…there's more."

"What do you mean there's more?"

"I don't know how or why but he brought two friends along. Their names were Victoria and Laurent…" I gave Holland their descriptions. "I haven't seen anyone like that. Trust me, I'd know if a vampire was lurking around. If there were more vampires hanging around here Logan would've mentioned it at pack meet."

"Do you really think Logan would tell us anything?"

"Not really…point taken but like I said: I haven't seen anyone like that but I'll keep my eyes out."

"I need you to be at the station just in case."

"Absolutely. I'll call up Sawyer and me and Buffie will meet you there."

"I don't know what it's going to be like but I know he's not going to stop…he's not going to stop…" I felt the tears creep back.

"Don't worry darling. We've got this. We'll show that vampire and his new little friends just who it is they are fucking around with. You may not be one of us Claudia but I swore to Vincent that I would keep you safe. And even if he didn't I would still do it. We'll be there when you get there. Head to station seventeen's exit like usual and we'll get them if they show up." Holland's voice was unshaking and it gave me strength.

"—And Dr. Penza will be there?"

"He'll be ready and waiting."

"Holland?"

"What kiddo?"

"Don't tell my Dad. I know I'll have to tell him eventually but I don't want to start a pack war. Especially since Mo—Nadine betrayed us…" I almost said Mom which made me shudder.

"I won't tell him but we can't keep lying to him, you know how he feels about that…wait what? Can you repeat that?" Holland spoke to someone off phone.

I waited until Holland was finished. "…Dr. Penza needs to know how long you've had the venom in you."

"A couple hours. At the most. He bit me on the leg and the hip."

I heard Holland repeat that to Buffie who must've been on the phone with Dr. Penza. "…I'll explain the whole thing when I get there."

"Dr. Penza said he might have to drain you of blood again. Especially if it's in your hip."

"That's okay, it has to be done." I shuddered at the thought of Dr. Penza having to cut me open to get the venom out. That also included a lot of needles but I needed this venom out. If I became a vampire the pack, including Holland, Buffie, Sawyer, and Dr. Penza would have to put me down before I started attacking someone in a bloodlust. The pack also included my mother, Nadine, and the new alpha of the pack, Logan. The previous alpha pack leader was Vincent but the pack is different about who becomes pack leader and what they have to do to become alpha.

"Just wanted to make sure. Dr. Penza will get you fixed up and you'll stay with us tonight. If they're desperate enough they won't hesitate to attack you at your Dad's house. If you're sleeping in an apartment with four werewolves I think they'll think twice and stay away…we'll talk more once you get here. We're moving out. Remember, station seventeen's exit. Palmer Street and Garson Avenue. We'll be there as soon as you get off the rail."

"Okay, wish me luck"

"James' isn't winning today darling."

I ended the call and deleted the number from the call log. I flipped the top closed and went back to the old woman. She was sitting in the same place as before; my seat was taken but I stood near her and slipped the phone back into the pocket. The person sitting in my old seat noticed it and I put a finger to my lips. Thankfully they didn't say anything and just went back to looking around the train cart.

I reached up to grab the train holders and I nearly collapsed from the pain in my hip. The venom was stationary and had no place to go so it just continued to hurt and numb my stomach. The venom in my leg was now at my thighs and it was becoming harder and harder to stand up. The venom was made to cause pain and numb so that the vampire's victim couldn't get away. If they did get away they wouldn't last long and without proper treatment in three days' time they would become the beast. If I became a vampire the pack would have no choice but to kill me. Holland and Buffie, Sawyer too, wouldn't do it and that would cause a fight. Dr. Penza wouldn't like it but he would do what was best for the pack and for the people of Miami and I didn't blame him for that. My Dad would probably take me and run or die protecting me and I didn't want him to die because of me. My brother, Gregory, needed my Dad. Especially after what just happened with the pack. We informed Gregory of what happened after the fact and he promised that he would look for a new pack to join. He told us of the prospects that came from a Danish pack that he knew. They sounded like good people and any pack could benefit from Gregory. He had alpha traits and he was a good fighter; the Army helped him in that field. But the best thing about Gregory was that he was loyal, he dedicated himself to family and the people he was close to.

The train ride became harder as the minutes ticked by. I was starting to feel weak and sleepy. I had to keep myself focused or I would collapse and then I wouldn't be able to defend myself against James if he decided to show up. The day's events were weighing down on me and all I wanted to do was pass out but I was on the homestretch. The moment I got to Holland and Buffie I would be fine.

The train cart ahead of me was starting to blur and random images were floating around my vision. I shook my head and the imagines disappeared but slowly came back. My entire body felt numb and I felt like I was drooling. I wiped my mouth anyway and gave my entire body a light shake. The numbness didn't recede and my head started to pound. The gash in my head was throbbing but it didn't hold a flame to the pain of the venom.

"…Are you alright ma'am?" I heard someone ask me. I spoke in a hushed tone; my words coming out slurred. "…Yeah, I just need…to sit down…"

Someone said something and someone got up and gestured for me to take the seat. I slowly collapsed on the seat and the numbness took over.

I faded for some time and only awoke when someone was lifting me up…into really cold arms.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a face I had hoped I wouldn't see again today.

"Aww…what's wrong my little lovely kitten? Feeling tired?" He smiled down at me and I had no energy to fight back or say anything. I was just dead weight against him.

"Tsk tsk. This is what happens when you overexert yourself. But it's okay now; just rest and everything will be better soon." His tone was soothing but it wasn't making me feel better; just more terrified.

He brought me into his embrace and said something to the people around me. I couldn't move anymore and I just laid my full weight against him. My eyes were getting black spots and I started to succumb to the numbness. Hidden beneath the numbness was the pain and on the inside I was screaming my head off but on the outside I was just a pale mess.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Someone asked.

"No, she'll be okay. I'm taking her home." James answered the person. It was amazing to me that James could be around other people and act like a normal person after all the people he's killed today.

I was completely helpless against James and when the train cart slowed to a stop and the ding sounded the fear rose up and I felt a little strength come back.

After everyone exited the cart I curled my fingers into a fist and started to punch James in the chest but it was like punching a brick wall. He laughed at my pitiful attempt of fighting back. "That's not going to work this time my lovely little kitten. You fought back the best you could and honestly I'm very impressed. You do not disappoint and now you are going to get your just rewards."

I looked up at him and he was completely healed from the burns. He threw my arm around his neck and picked me up in a bridal cradle. He carried me out of the train cart and into the station. The black spots in my vision was making it impossible for me to see where he was taking me. After a moment he started to speak again, "I must say I was surprised when you managed to get away from Laurent. Victoria is overconfident in her skills so it didn't surprise me when you got away from her but I've seen Laurent in action before and well…he's nowhere as good as me but he's no pushover."

The pain from the venom was getting worse and I felt like I was going to throw up. My heart was beating so quickly that it was hard to breathe. I felt like I was having a panic attack but the lack of energy made it impossible for me to move. All I could do was stare up at James while he talked and smiled down at me. I looked towards the people passing us by and no one seemed to notice us. I wanted to scream and cry and fight back but the venom was working its magic and I was immobile.

"…You know something kitten? I remember when I was changed, It was, without a doubt, the most painful experience I felt but when it's done…oh, man when it's done…it's just like you're born all over again but this time you're really alive. No more pain, no more starvation, no more human lifespans. Nothing can stop you and the world becomes yours for the taking…and the blood…that's the best part of it. It's like the best thing you've ever tasted and it makes you stronger. It makes you faster…you feel more alive. Yeah, the hunger can control you but it's a small price to pay for what you become."

I was confused, why was he telling me this?

I reached up and touched his chin. He stopped talking and looked down at me. "…why?" I rasped.

He paused for a long moment. We reached an empty hallway that looked like an exit but it wasn't the exit that I needed to be in.

"…If I wanted to kill you…you know I would've done it already…" he started and stopped.

"I…I don't know…how you look like her…Andrea but…I…I swear…I won't make that mistake a second time…I already lost Andrea and she's gone forever but…" he looked down at me.

"I swear I won't lose you again"

The loudest roar I ever heard came from down the hallway. James spun around and immediately dropped me before a gigantic black wolf attacked him. I couldn't move but someone grabbed me and pulled me up onto their shoulder. I smelled the smell of musk and knew immediately that it was Sawyer. I heard another roar and this time a beige colored wolf attacked James. He was busy with the black wolf, Holland, and now Buffie was attacking him. Sawyer got a firm grip on me and ran towards the exit. "Don't worry kid, we've got ya."

He took the stairs two at a time and soon I felt the warm air of the outside world. I heard someone yell, James, and the sound of concrete being broken but I didn't hear a wolf whimper so I knew that Holland and Buffie were fine, for now. Sawyer was a good runner and he made it to his motorcycle within seconds. He dropped me in the side car and got on. Turning it on and moving out of the parking lot. He pulled out his dog whistle that was tied around his neck and blew it. That would signal Holland and Buffie to make a run for it.

Within seconds we were on the highway towards Holland's apartment. Sawyer looked behind himself and soon I heard the loud howling of Holland and Buffie. I opened my eyes and saw the two of them running beside us. Holland jumped and phased back to her human form before landing on the back of Sawyer's bike. "Mission accomplished bitches, whoo" she shouted and held her arms up. Buffie joined me in the side cart and quickly covered herself from the eyes of the people around us. A lot of people had already seen the two of them in wolf form but the pack wasn't afraid of a couple people claiming they saw giant dogs turning to people. There was enough crazy people in Miami that a couple more wouldn't hurt. The pack, Logan specifically would be upset, but that wasn't my concern. I was alive and that was all that mattered.

Seeing how I was safe now I let the venom take me and I passed out instantly.

#

Six days later…

#

I still felt groggy when I entered Neely's diner and took the seat I always took when I went in here. I dropped my school bag against the wall, under the table, and picked up the menu they had left on the table. I waited a couple minutes and Holland and Buffie soon entered and took their usual seats. "Hey kiddo, feeling better today?" Holland asked me. Buffie took a moist towellete they had at the table and used it to clean her hands. "A little nauseas but much better than I was last week."

"As long as you're feeling better kiddo. You gave us a scare; I've never seen Dr. Penza nervous before but I'm glad we got to you before the venom took you from us or worse…James."

I gave her a look that said "can we not talk about this now?" And she quickly changed the subject.

Buffie showed Holland something on the menu. "I'm thinking of a grilled cheese today, what are you going to have?"

"Uh…well…" My mind trailed off of the conversation. I stared down at the menu but I wasn't looking at it. My mind was replaying James' words over and over again. _Why did he say those things? Does he really intend to kill me or…? And who is Andrea and what does it have to do with me?_

My head was starting to hurt again and I just sighed in response. "You feeling okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, it's just…it's been a really long week"

"I feel that kiddo. But you've got nothing to worry about now. You're safe here."

I nodded and groaned. This whole thing was a mess and I doubt that it would end anytime soon. I started rubbing my temples and the pain in my head started to recede somewhat.

I heard the bell on the door jingle and Sawyer took the seat next to me. He never brought a bag to school and just shoved a pencil and spiral in his pockets. The Teachers at Miami South High hated Sawyer because he didn't take school seriously but honestly I think none of them could really blame him. Ever since Vincent…he's never been the same. Vincent was his blood brother, same mother, different father. They were really close and losing him destroyed Sawyer. He never showed it but I knew he was taking this harder than all of us.

Thinking about Vincent recalled some bad memories and I didn't want to think about it so I shoved it to the back of my mind and tried to focus on things like what I was going to have.

"Well howdy, how's my favorite group of misfits doin' this fine evening?" Our favorite waiter, well, everyone's favorite waiter, Shawnee came up to our table. I felt instantly better. Shawnee was always in a good mood and thankfully that spread to everyone he met. He was Holland's age and worked part-time at this diner. He and Holland got along great together because they were both out of the closet and loving it. He always radiated energy wherever he went and after this last week that was something I needed desperately.

"So, ya'll, what'll you have?" He pulled out a paper and pen. I quickly looked over the menu and decided that I would just get my usual. I was one of those weirdos that counted their calories but I was too itching for a good meal to care.

"Alright Claudia, what'll you have? The usual?"

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, and I'll fries with it this time instead of salad. No cheese and some mayonnaise. Medium well with a coke" I handed him the menu. He took it, "good to see you on your feet after what happened." He mentioned before leaving the table. Shawnee was a part of the pack. He phased when he was eight years old and scared the living shit out of his grandparents but they treated him no different which was saying a lot compared to other pack members. We always kept him in the loop of things. He was one of our dearest friends and we couldn't leave him in the dark. Logan hardly told the pack anything which made it harder to do things. The pack was blind and that made them bored and when they were bored they caused mischief which made it harder to keep our secret on the down low. There was a lot of people that weren't part of the pack that knew about us. Police officers, doctors, and most importantly lawyers. The pack paid them for their silence and support in case something happened but the moment someone caught onto us they wouldn't forget it. A few people weren't a big deal but if it got to the masses that werewolves were a thing it would start a lot of investigations…let's just say it wouldn't end well.

"I don't know about the rest of you but…" Shawnee leaned in closer. "…we've got to do something. We just can't wait around for James to make a move."

Holland sighed, "What can we do? If Logan finds out that we attacked a couple of vampires he'll kick us out and you know what'll happen if he does that."

"What's Logan so afraid of?" I asked suddenly.

Shawnee looked around at the other people in the diner before answering. "He's afraid of starting a war. He doesn't know if James has loved ones or a group of his own. Especially since you told us that he had friends. If we kill them there might be retaliation and Logan doesn't want to send us into a war with vampires."

"It's not the pack he's worried about. He could care less about us." Sawyer finally spoke and there was a growl in his voice.

"He doesn't want to lose his power or the power given to him by the Group. If he doesn't have their support there's not much he can get away with. It would be different if you were a part of the pack Claudia but since you're not he's going to do much about it. Even though he's doing your Mom. No offense."

Holland leaned back in her chair. "Guess that answers your question."

Shawnee shrugged. "You know me. I don't like waiting and I don't like taking gamble with our lives. Especially after…" he paused and looked at Sawyer who just shrugged. "All I'm saying is…we can't keep doing this. Constantly watching our back and waiting for them to make a move."

"Well, unless you've got a way that we can kill them and not have Logan find out then tell us." Sawyer sent a chilling look at Shawnee.

"Starting a new pack is out of the question" Buffie said suddenly. "That wouldn't solve the problem. It would just create more." I replied.

"But would it though? I mean…I have the alpha traits in me." Holland sat up and leaned in close to us. "I could be the alpha and we can start our own shit. And we won't have to follow some Group with our decisions."

"Yeah but do you really want to deal with Logan if you do that? Trust me Holland, it's not the answer, it'll create more problems than it's worth."

Holland retreated to her seat. "It's bad enough we've got vampires on our tail; it'll be worse if we have Logan and the rest of the pack to deal with too."

"What we need to do is get them alone. Away from Miami. Away from the pack and everyone that would tell Logan about what we did. We can kill them and get over it and we'll never have to worry about them again."

Buffie shook her head at Sawyer. "That means using Claudia as bait and…that didn't work so well the last time…"

We were all silent. The air became heavy and I started feeling sick again. "Besides, we don't even know if it would work. We could go to all that trouble and they could stay away. Unfortunately we can't do anything until they do. James may be many things but he's not stupid. He would know if something seemed like a trap." I thought back to how James acted and how he moved; trying to analyze his behavior.

"Problem is we can't just wait around either. We aren't going to keep getting lucky. The more we fight back the more they'll fight back. We may be werewolves but vampires are no pushovers. They can kill us if they have the right idea."

Shawnee straightened. "Well, it's obvious that there is no easy answer to this. I'll get yawl's drinks"

The air was heavy around the table. I wanted to stop talking about James. Thinking about him made my head hurt and my stomach sick. "How about we talk about something else?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Buffie seemed just as exhausted as I was.

Holland relaxed a little and turned to me. "So…how's the divorce hearing going?"

My stomach twisted in a knot but not in sickness but anger. "They took the couch."

Shawnee came back with our drinks and I took a long sip of Coke. The sugary soda made me feel better. "You know, and I don't know how these divorce thingies go, but don't they agree to what is taken and by whom at the end of the court hearing?"

"I'm guessing that's how it's done normally. I don't really know about that kind of stuff but my Dad is running on no money and Nadine is demanding money. Since he doesn't have any to give her she's making him give up certain things in the house."

"What kind of bitch—sorry Claudia—" I shrugged, I thought of my mother no differently.

"What kind of bitch takes from her own children? The only person she's giving to is herself…and Logan."

"She doesn't care. She stopped caring a long time ago" I took another swig of my Coke. "The moment Logan came into the neighborhood it was like she became a different person."

I shrugged again. I know Buffie was trying to be sympathetic but I lost all love for my mother the moment she used me to make Logan alpha. "She's been this way for a long time. I've always known that she wasn't happy. She used to cry a lot when she thought no one was in the room. But she's never had the desire or strength to do anything about it. I think Logan talked her into finally doing it…if she really cared about my Dad…about me…she wouldn't have done the things that she did."

No one had anything to say to that. "Dad's been looking at moving into another place. He's been looking for something that his VA compensation can pay for. He can't work with his back like it is so he has to find something that he can pay for and pay the rest of the bills that we'll have. He's been looking for work that he can do but nothing good has been coming up. It's only a matter of time before Nadine demands the house too."

"Why does she need a house? Logan has one and she rarely leaves it now."

I shrugged, "I don't know why but Dad has told me to be prepared for it. Since he told me I've been helping him look and it's not good. The places that he can afford are in bad neighborhoods and Dad doesn't want me walking to school in places where murder is common and happens almost daily."

"We could walk with you. The gangs around here don't know about us but they know something is up with us and that keeps them away." Sawyer suggested. "I suggested that but you know my Dad. He worries too much and if it's up to him he'll just find somewhere safer than take the chance."

"You don't think he'll move out of Miami?"

"—or out of Florida for that matter?" Buffie quickly added in.

I paused before saying what I had to say next. "He's been talking to Rosalind."

"Seriously?" Holland's expression said it all.

"I don't want to leave Miami or Florida but I may not have that choice. Dad is going to do what he thinks is best for us…and honestly…I think moving away isn't a bad idea"

Holland bit her lip but said nothing. I continued, "With everything that's happened in the last couple months…I could really use a break from it all and moving away…to somewhere new with new people might be what I need…what me and Dad need."

"What did Rosalind suggest?"

"She found a really nice house. Two stories, eight bedrooms, three bathrooms. There's a pool in the back and it's dirt cheap. The old couple who lived there replaced everything with new stuff and let all the furniture there. According to Rosalind the couple just left the house one day and never came back. Their family members put the house for sell, every year it's on the market they cut down the price."

"That sounds a little too good to be true."

"Dad thought the same thing but Rosalind had it checked out and it's legit. The family just wants to get rid of it so they can move on. She didn't go into the details but she's my Aunt. She wouldn't set up my Dad; especially right now."

"There's got to be something wrong with it. People just don't leave an old house like that without something wrong with it."

"—And it doesn't stay on the market for years when it's that good." Buffie added.

I didn't know what else I could say. "It's in a really small town but Rosalind said the town's legit and the people there are really good."

"But it's in Washington" Shawnee came back with our food. He straightened his glasses and wiped his hands on his apron. Everyone here knew that Rosalind was a real estate agent in Seattle. "I know but I'm also thinking…"

"James." Holland and Shawnee said together.

"Vampires can't follow a scent when the person is in a car" Buffie explained, we had learned that from all the encounters with James. "Unless he's following you but I don't think he's that desperate."

We all looked at Shawnee. He didn't take back what he said. "I know what a desperate person does and I can tell that James is not desperate…yet."

A sudden thought came into my mind and I smiled. "That may be so…but…Washington is far away…away from the pack…away from Logan."

I looked at everyone and they quickly caught on. "If I move down there and I see James. I can call you up and you can come up there and take care of him. No one will know."

"But what will we tell Logan? We just can't up and leave without him knowing where we're going."

"Tell him you're visiting me. Do you really care what he thinks we're doing?"

"Hell no." Holland had her trademark grin on her face.

"And even if he doesn't. I'll be free of James for good, or at least until Logan isn't alpha anymore—"

"—then we can do what we want without getting in trouble with the Group. Well…hot damn yawl…"

"I can start over…with what happened to Vincent…I can finally start over."

"Yeah, and it's not like we won't hear from ya."

Sawyer didn't look convinced. "But what if something happens to Claudia? We won't be close enough to stop James if he attacks."

Holland lifted an eyebrow "I don't know if you know this Sawyer but the kiddo can manage fine on her own. She's beaten James before by herself. She can't kill him but we can and the moment she tells us he's there we'll be up there so fast you'd think we were real wolves."

Sawyer still looked uncomfortable; I almost teared up from his worry for me. I leaned over in my seat and hugged him. "I'll be okay Sawyer. You and Holland made me tough; I won't get picked off by some vampire."

He threw an arm around me. "I just don't want to lose someone else close to me so soon. It's hard enough not having Vincent here and if something happened to you…I couldn't face him in the afterlife. I swore on his grave that I would keep you alive and I intend to keep that vow."

"Yeah, but you can't protect me your whole life. I have to be able to protect myself too. And considering last week, I'm thinking that I can do that long enough for you guys to come up there and finish the job."

Sawyer reluctantly nodded. Shawnee nearly started jumping from excitement. "So…we've got a plan?"

"I'll have to talk my Dad into it."

Holland nearly laughed, "Just unleash the puppy dog eyes on him and he'll come around. You are his only little girl after all."

Shawnee handed everyone our food and soon we changed the subject to something lighter like school related stuff. I was happy for a break from all the serious talk. My mind was busy with thoughts and worries. _What if James follows me to Washington? What if he attacks me while we're driving? Dad can't protect me from James with his back like it is. Can I fight him off after everything that's happened so far? I know we can't stay but…I have to have faith that this will work…and when it does, because I know it will…I'll finally be free of James._

Everything was happening so fast and my mind was still dizzy with it all. But I agreed that this was a good plan and honestly, the promise of a clean start sounded heavenly for me. I wouldn't have to worry about the dangers of Miami or more importantly: the pack. I only hung out with the pack because of Vincent but now I avoided the meetings like the plague. I just can't go there and see my mother—Nadine hanging on Logan like she's a lovesick teenager. She has no remorse about hurting my Dad or me. She never apologized for what she did to Vincent and even if she had; I wouldn't have accepted it, never.

All of the negative emotions in my head made the burger taste bland. My nervousness made it hard to eat but at least…I had something to look forward to.

#

Three weeks later…

#

My dad was staring at the empty living room. I handed Sawyer the last few boxes at the front door; I stared at my Dad as he stared blankly into the room. I knew how he was feeling, this house was the house I was raised in since birth. Gregory was born and grew up in this house. My dad and Nadine lived here as a married couple for twenty years and we did have good times…great times actually. But it didn't matter anymore. That time was over and gone and they weren't coming back.

I helped Sawyer pick up the heavy box then he carried it outside to the cart attached to my Dad's truck. We had very little since the divorce hearing ended and we didn't need to fork out the cash for a U-Haul truck. I walked up behind my Dad and put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

He took a deep breath. "…Yes, it's just…it's hard to leave this place. It's been home for so long."

"I know but—"

"—it's okay. This needs to happen. Change isn't so bad." My dad cut me off with reassurance but I knew he wasn't entirely happy with this but I was sure that in due time he would be his old self again.

As if he read my mind he rubbed my arm and said "I'm looking forward to this. It'll be nice to start over. New life, new house, new people, and new everything. I'll be okay sweetie; don't worry."

I nodded my head in agreement. "This move is good for us."

He sighed again and nodded only reluctantly. It would take some time to get used to, my dad wasn't the only one. "Hey, Mr. Parker, can I get your help with this one?" Sawyer called from the front door. My dad quickly composed himself and limped towards the front door. "I'll be right there Sawyer."

"You feeling okay Mr. Parker? Are you having problems walking?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I'll definitely be stiff tomorrow though" my Dad laughed and I immediately felt better.

Holland came inside after they got the large box outside the door and down the steps to the truck. "Hey, Buffie just reminded me about the _box_. Did you get that already?"

"No. Actually, if it's okay…I want to get it by myself." The bad memories were coming back but I couldn't leave it behind.

I excused myself and went into my bedroom. The room was completely empty and I felt my heart pull at the memories that flooded my mind. This was the room that I grew up in since I was born. Underneath the burgundy paint was bright pink paint that my Dad painted himself when I was born. Back when the room just had a white crib and rocking chair where both of them, including my brother, would rock me to sleep when I was up all night. This was the room that I played in and had my tea parties in. _Vincent loved those stupid little tea parties…_ God, the memories that came to me almost made me break down and cry. It was like the whole room changed then. I saw my white little table with the fake cups and saucers on it. Vincent sat on the floor because he was too big to sit in the little chairs I had. I would pour him tea and call him my prince and he never complained once. He was always there. There wasn't a day he wasn't there. My Dad and his mother were really good friends so he was there when I was born. He was like my second older brother. He would walk me to and from school; he never let me go somewhere by myself…that's why it was so hard to get passed this.

It was so hard to realize that I would never see him again; never hear his voice. I'll never be able to listen to his voice, to listen to him talk passionately about history, or when I feigned ignorance so he could explain it to me. No more small dances, no more holding hands or being able to sink into his warm embrace, no more loving kisses that he would give me…

I fell to my knees and just let out the emotion. I kept my voice hushed and wiped away the tears before they hit the ground. I calmed myself down and took deep breaths. _It's going to be okay…it's going to be hard…but it'll be okay…_

I waited until I stopped crying to get back up and walk to the corner of my room where my bed used to be. I kneeled on the ground and felt along the wood floor. I found the raised corner I was looking for and pulled it up. The floor board came up and I dropped it next to me. I reached into the dark hole and felt around until I felt a square photo box. I picked it up slowly; making sure the lid didn't fall off and spill its contents. The box was coated with dust and I blew off the top but it remained dusty. I hadn't opened this box in months; it was too painful.

I slowly cracked the lid opened and looked at all the things I was able to save of Vincent's. All the pictures we took together; some older than others but they were worth more than anything to me. It was the only pictures I had of him. He wasn't a photogenic person so getting him to pose in a picture was a treasure. I asked Vincent's mother, which I felt bad about, but I wanted something that had his face on it. I would never forget of course but they eased the pain a little. Underneath the photos were small items that Vincent gave me. He mostly gave me homemade necklaces; one summer he went to summer camp and learned how to make them. He started making me a ton of them and I didn't have it in me to throw them away. One of them, my favorite one, I wore around my neck and never took it off, especially since he…I slammed my eyes shut before the tears started back up again.

I took a moment and looked at all the photos. I touched his face, his smile, when I looked at them. He was laughing in some of them or he was thinking and I smiled thinking about those moments. The pictures meant everything to me except for one small little thing. There was a small velvet box, burgundy, my favorite color, and I refused to open it. I knew exactly what was inside. He had talked about it for years but told me that he wanted to wait until I was eighteen before he gave it to me. His mother found it when she cleaned out his room. She wanted to leave the room untouched but the police took a lot of things for evidence. She had found it hidden somewhere and hid it from the police. They took whatever they felt would help Vincent's case but they never gave any of it back. She gave it to me at his funeral, along with the letter that came with it, but I couldn't look at that yet either. There was a time and place for everything but I wasn't ready to see what he had wrote. His mother told me that he had written the letter before we confronted Logan the first time.

" _ **I think he knew…how it would end…I know him…he wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye"**_

My fingers brushed over the velvet box as her words rang out in my mind. The words stung and anger washed through my veins. I wanted to punch the wall. Until all the anger, sadness, and pain was gone completely but it wouldn't be. It would still be there and Dad would have to pay to fix the holes before we gave the keys to the bank. I suppressed it and threw the velvet box across the room. _If you knew that you were going to die…then why would you go through with it? Why didn't you just let them kill me? I wanted to you to live more than myself…but you…had to jump in front of that knife…_

My mind flashed for a moment and I found myself back in that warehouse where it happened.

#

 _ **I was on the ground and I heard someone yell out. I slowly looked up to see Nadine…my own mother…aim a knife at me. Everything was in slow motion. She had a terrifying expression on her face. She intended to kill me and I was helpless to stop her…my own mother…was going to kill me…for Logan.**_

" _ **No! Claudia!" I heard Vincent yelled. I looked at him and he phased again. The wound didn't heal when he changed and he was slower than usual. I saw his eyes…the fear…that he wasn't going to make it in time. I didn't want him to make it. I knew what would happen if he did. I opened my mouth to scream to him to stop but nothing came out.**_

 _ **No…no no no…**_

" _ **Vincent!" I screamed but it was too late. He was standing over me. He protected me from the knife but it had sunk into his neck. A knife alone couldn't kill Vincent but I knew that she had the knife covered with Dr. Penza's poison. It was potent enough to be lethal. I heard the worst sound I would ever hear in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if my life had ended at that moment.**_

 _ **Vincent whined and then phased painfully back to his human form. Nadine released her grip on the knife and it was stuck right in Vincent's neck. I don't know how but my body reacted and I tried to stop the bleeding but the moment I touched his skin he yelped out in pain. His arms wrapped around me; keeping me from helping him.**_

 _ **I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but sobs came out. I saw Nadine back up but there was a loud roar and Holland attacked her. Logan was too stunned to help Nadine. He was staring at the two of us; the most dumbfounded expression on his face.**_

 _ **Sounded faded then and Vincent said my name; his voice only above a whisper.**_

 _ **I looked back at him and said something. Something about his wound…I couldn't remember, I was so afraid I wouldn't be surprised if nothing but a garbled mess came out.**_

"… _ **Claudia…"**_

 _ **He smiled at me and said something but I didn't hear what he said. Sound completely faded from my ears. The image disappeared and I was back into reality.**_

#

I stopped thinking; I didn't want to think about it anymore or I would become a broken mess. It had been so hard to build myself back up again after it happened. A lot more happened that night but I couldn't relive it again. I felt bile rise up my throat but I swallowed it down. I quickly filled the box back up and closed the lid. I slowly stood up and tucked the box under my arm.

I turned to leave the room when I remembered the velvet box. I turned and found it on the floor. I picked it up, hesitating, and made sure it didn't open when I threw it. I couldn't look at what was inside. I put it back in the bottom of the box and closed the lid; promising myself that I wouldn't open it again, at least, not for a long time.

Holland was waiting outside and eyed the box when I came into the hallway. She didn't have to say anything and thankfully she didn't. She looked away and let out a deep breath. I couldn't say anything either and just walked towards the front door. My dad and Sawyer were back; grabbing the last minute things. Dad grabbed his cane I had gotten out for him and dropped his weight on it. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for his well-being.

"Just a little stiffness but I'll feel better once we get on the road." He braced for a moment like he was in pain. I went to him and held up his arm; trying to get some weight off his back. "Are you sure Dad? You don't need a pain pill?"

"No. I'll be okay. Holland will help me to the car."

Holland came to him and helped him without a word. He handed me the keys and asked me to lock it up. He took one last look at the house and slowly exited. Holland made a funny expression as we left and I couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

I grabbed the door knob and before closing the door I looked back at the house. A quick flash went through my mind; I was coming home from school when I was little. Nadine was cooking dinner and Dad was helping Gregory with his homework. Nadine said hello to Vincent who had my hand in his. He always walked me home before going home himself. I dropped my bag at the door and went to hug my mother around her legs. I had no idea back then and I had no reason to believe it. Vincent mentioned that he had to go; he had to help his mother with her chemo treatments. I ran back to him and jumped into his arms. He stood up and gave me a big head before putting me down. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and told me that he would see me in the morning.

As fast as the memory had come it was gone. Now there was nothing but an empty house with broken memories. I was out of tears at this point; I wouldn't shed another for this house or for what used to be. I closed the door and locked it. Giving the door one last look before I turned away from it…hopefully, the last time.

Sawyer and Dr. Penza was locking up the trailer cart that was on the back of my Dad's truck. Dr. Penza then shook my Dad's hand. "I'll pray for a good and easy trip. You've got the way planned out right?"

"Yes sir. Had it planned out a week in advance." My Dad answered him. My Dad and Dr. Penza went way back. They went to school together back in the day. "Give me a call when you stop tonight and there again after. Just to be sure everything's alright." I noticed that Dr. Penza looked at me moreover my Dad when he said that.

"A little old to be worrying about me isn't it?" Dad slapped his shoulder.

"It's no secret you two are like my family and it's not uncommon to worry about your family."

"We'll be fine. I've made the trip before."

Holland came up to me and gave me a hug. "If James comes a carving call us immediately. We may not be able to get you out of his veins but we'll definitely avenge you." She whispered in my ear and I felt like laughing more than being afraid. "Make sure you don't kill Logan" I told her.

"Holland won't kill him. The only person who's allowed to kill him is me." Sawyer said suddenly. I pulled away from Holland and we stared at each other for a moment before he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Stay safe little girl. Vincent may be gone but you'll always be my sister-in-law. For the rest of your life. Even when I'm still young and handsome and you'll be old and ugly."

"He must be talking about me." Shawnee interrupted him and Sawyer flipped him the bird. I gave Shawnee a quick hug and reassured him that I would be okay.

"You stay safe, you hear? I can't be losing more people, you know?" Buffie told me before embracing me. "I'll be fine. James hasn't killed me yet."

"Doesn't mean he won't try. Remember what we talked about. The moment you see him or think he's there you call us."

"I promise I will." Holland pulled Buffie into a hug and kissed her temple. "Don't worry about the little kiddo; she's tough as nails like me. She won't get killed by some posh vampire."

"If James heard you say that he would rip your face off."

"Mother Fucker is willing to try but I can promise you that he won't be successful." Holland didn't seem the bit worried about him.

"Nolan"

We all turned to see Vincent's mother, Lydia, come closer. She was bald due to her cancer but she looked a lot better than she had in years. No matter how bad she felt she always wore a smile on her face. She was stronger than any of us. She raised Vincent and Sawyer all by herself and didn't abandon them when they phased. She took care of Vincent when he was diagnosed with a brain tumor when he was an infant. Vincent's father had stepped out when he was born and Sawyer's father had been dead for six years before that.

She came up to us and gave my Dad a hug then gave me one. "You be careful out on the road. The mountains are a hard drive during this time of year."

"Don't worry Lydia. We'll be fine" My Dad reassured her and she smiled at him.

"Mom, did you take your medication today?" Sawyer went up to her. He always acted like a true tough guy but he was really a big softy on the inside. He didn't let it show around people he didn't know.

"Don't worry Sawyer I feel fine." She patted his cheek. "I know Mom but you're the only family I've got left" he replied in a hush tone but Holland said something under her breath and Sawyer turned his head away, hiding the blush.

"Well, hate to cut this short but we've got to get a move on." Dad clapped his hands together and gave Lydia one last hug and Dr. Penza one last hand shake before getting in the car.

"Claudia."

"Yes ma'am?" Lydia grabbed my hands in hers.

"I hope this move will help you get better. I know…I know it hasn't been easy but…in time…things will become easier and you'll be able to smile again."

"No one is taking this as hard as you."

She put her hand on my cheek. "A mother isn't supposed to outlive her children but there are things in this world we cannot control. Besides, he was my son, and I know him better than anyone else on this planet, even you. I want nothing more than to have my son back. I will give up my entire world to see him again but I know him. If you had died he would've been as dead as he is now. A hallow shell of what he used to be. When a werewolf loses the person they imprinted on their life is over. I would lose him then and I wouldn't have you either. As long as you live; my son is still alive and I…I'm going to do all the things he couldn't do. I'm going to visit the most exotic of places, eat at every restaurant in the world…that way…when I see him again. I can tell him all about it. It gives me something to look forward to…and to live for."

Lydia always had this effect on me and I quickly wiped away a tear. "Don't be sad my dear. Vincent's life isn't gone."

I took a shaky breath. I didn't want to start crying again but it was hard when she was talking like this. "Did you read his letter?"

"No…not yet—but I will"

"Don't worry sweetheart. You need some time and one day when you're ready you'll read it. Then you'll call me up and tell me what he said" she chuckled and I shook my head at her. "Of course"

Holland suddenly draped an arm around me. "She'll be fine Lydia. You know Vincent kept Claudia tough."

"Oh, Holland" Lydia just laughed. Holland smiled her trademark smile and Buffie just groaned.

My Dad called me and I made my way to the car. Everyone followed me and said their last goodbyes.

"Don't worry Claudia. Life is about living and shit."

"Holland. Did you seriously just quote Pierce from Saints Row?"

"Well, he's right. Life is short, especially since you're human Claudia, so you should live it. If not for any of us or yourself. Live it for Vincent. He wouldn't want you wasting your life being heartbroken about him being gone. And don't worry about James. We'll take care of him…or die trying and if we do die…um…run like a bat out of hell."

"Claudia can't run forever" Buffie protested. "No, but it's better than lying down and dying. You've beaten him before and if something happens to us you can't just give up. You have to keep fighting against him. It's not great having to look behind your shoulder all the time but at least you're living."

"I'm not going to give up Holland. I promise."

Holland grasped my hand and squeezed it. I got into the car and closed the door. I rolled down the window and waved goodbye. Dad started the car and we started leaving the neighborhood.

"Bye everyone!" I shouted before we turned down the street. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore. Dad grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am, but you know how it is. It's never easy to say goodbye."

"But you aren't saying goodbye. Saying goodbye means you are never going to see or talk to that person again. It's not goodbye."

"Yeah…it's not goodbye." I repeated and felt the tears come back again. _Ugh…I'm such a wimp…_ I started, randomly, laughing at myself. Dad couldn't resist my laughter and started laughing as well. "Now, I know we've talked about which way we are going but I've been thinking and I think we should have a bit of a mini-vacation while we're on the road. We won't get much of a chance after we move in."

"Sounds good Dad."

#

Over a thousand miles away…

#

There was a small girl sitting on a stool painting something on a large blank canvas. She was very small for her age and her hair was styled in a short pixie cut. She reached for a thick brush and dipped it in black paint. She started at the bottom and worked her way to the top. Drawing what she was picturing in her mind. She dropped the brush and picked up a smaller one. The image in her mind was petite and soft so she couldn't use the big brush. She had her eyes closed and drew the exact same image that appeared in her mind.

When she dropped the brush the canvas was covered with the drawing of a young girl. The small girl opened her eyes and studied the picture before suddenly screaming with joy.

"SHE'S FINALLY COMING! CARLISLE! SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING!"

The small girl got up from the stool and ran downstairs until she found the other people in her family. She started jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean and the rest of her family shared a similar concern for her well-being.

"SHE'S COMING! I SEE HER COMING, SHE'S COMING NOW, AND SHE'LL BE HERE IN A FEW DAYS." The small girl ran up to a particular boy with copper colored hair and took his hand. The boy didn't know what to say or think as the small girl kept jumping around.

"SHE'S COMING EDWARD! SHE'S FINALLY COMING! I SAW HER COMING JUST NOW!"

The boy was at a loss for words. "Who's coming Alice?" He finally asked.

Alice stopped jumping around and nearly burned through his head with her stare. "What do you mean who's coming!?"

The boy opened his mouth but no words came out. Alice glared at him and he apologized, "I'm sorry Alice but you've been telling us so much stuff in the last couple of days…"

Alice groaned. "YOUR MATE IS COMING EDWARD. I TOLD YOU ABOUT HER WEEKS AGO. SHE'S FINALLY COMING AND YOU'LL FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE AND YOU WON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE."

"Oh…" was all Edward could say.

There was a brief silence before Edward started to smile. "So…she's really coming?"

"Yes, Edward. You haven't read my mind already?"

There was another brief pause. Edward's smile got larger and he started to chuckle. "I guess I should get ready then."

Alice gapped, "OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO GET READY. SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU AND YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

Carlisle and a large man laughed at her excitement. "Oh, before I forget, Esme, you need to make a pie" Alice turned towards an older, but still young, woman with dark brown hair.

"What kind of pie?" Esme asked.

Alice thought for a moment. "Blueberry" Alice said finally.

"I haven't made a pie in very long time." Esme said getting up from the couch. A younger looking girl with golden blonde hair got up with her. "I'll help you."

Alice started jumping again and took Carlisle's hand. "Aren't you excited?"

Carlisle smiled, "of course I am. There's no one here who's more excited than me that Edward's mate is finally here."

"Then show it a little. You don't look excited."

"Trust me Alice; he's practically beaming." The large man said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand Emmett. Guys don't love like girls do."

"Oh yeah we do. We don't love easy but when we do; we love hard." Emmett got up and went into another room. Alice just shrugged, "I can't disagree with that I guess."

The phone suddenly rang. Alice smiled instantly and started jumping again. "IT'S MY JAZZY! HE'S CALLING FROM PETER'S"

She quickly picked up the phone and went into another room. Carlisle just laughed and shook his head. "There's nothing better than family."

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N): First chapter done. I will be working the second one immediately but I don't have a clear date as to when it'll come out but it won't be as long as my other stories waiting time. I promise. I hoped you enjoyed this and please, any type of reviews are helpful so I can write better for you.

Without much else to say I will say adieu and I hope you have a nice day.

-ItsukoAkatsuki


End file.
